A FAIRYTALE IN TOKIO
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI. HYOGA X SHUN. En el día de San Valentín todos queremos pasarlo con la persona especial aunque tengamos que esperar hasta el final del día para que nuestro deseo se haga realidad. La paciencia siempre es recompensada.


Un fic diseñado para el cursi Día de San Valentín. Creo que a todos nos gustaría pasar ese día sin problemas con aquella persona especial y por eso surgió esto; casi de una experiencia propia, que obviamente no pasó en San Valentín... no tengo tanta suerte. A veces las cosas son como un cuento de hadas.

* * *

A FAIRYTALE IN TOKYO

¿Existe algún día más sorpresivo que el Día de San Valentín? ¿Hay algún día en el que haya más ilusiones se puedan romper con una simple mirada, o ilusiones que nazcan con un simple roce? Es el día en el que hay más variedad de ideas; para algunos es un día lleno de amor, para otros melancólico y para algunos otros, un día más marcado en el calendario en el que el mundo sigue girando alrededor del sol y tienen que hacer su vida normal. Al menos, así era para Shun.

Para él, San Valentín era un día pretexto para tener el doble de trabajo en su empleo y por consiguiente, doble pago. También era un día en el que podía regalar chocolates a sus amigos y utilizar el "_Chocolate kit_" que había comprado pensando que podría vender chocolates para San Valentín, pero finalmente dejó eso de lado y lo usaba sólo para personas especiales: sus amigos más cercanos.

La única hora en la que coincidía con sus compañeros era en el desayuno, así que llegó con tres bolsitas de celofán adornadas con un moño rojo conteniendo un chocolate en forma de conejo.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín, nii-san! – dijo dejando la bolsa frente a él -¡Feliz día, Sei-chan! – continuó poniendo la bolsita en las manos del glotón moreno que ya se relamía los labios -¡Feliz día, Shiryu! – dejó el chocolate a un lado y sonrió cuando Shiryu le agradeció – ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Hyoga! – dijo Shun mostrándole la bolsita para que él la agarrara.

El frío ruso miró de reojo a Shun y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa antes de tomar la bolsa y dejarla frente a él para seguir con su desayuno. Los cinco chicos desayunaron en silencio, tal como lo acostumbraban, o pretendían hacerlo porque Seiya se empeñaba en mantener la estancia con ruido.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar, Ikki? – preguntó el Pegaso melosamente.

-No tengo porque llevarte a ningún lado – respondió el Fénix con un gruñido tratando de evitar los brazos y los ojitos llorosos de Seiya.

-Entonces… si no quieres salir, nos podemos quedar encerrados en la habitación, ¿no? – insistió Seiya con coquetería

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de eso cuando se trata de desayunar? – pidió Shiryu frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Yo me voy! – interrumpió Shun antes de que se hiciera un alboroto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Shun? – preguntó Ikki bajando la guardia, momento que Seiya aprovechó para caerle encima.

-Trabajar… hoy hay más trabajo y me pagan bien… y como no tengo con quien ir a ningún lado, no hay problema – contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de todos y salió rápidamente para llegar al trabajo puntualmente. Shun y Shiryu eran lo únicos que se habían preocupado por hacer algo además de enchinchar la mansión. Ikki, Seiya y Hyoga se dedicaron a seguir entrenando y a no hacer nada después; Hyoga se convirtió en un cinéfilo y Seiya e Ikki comenzaron una relación que al menos los mantenía ocupados en peleas sin sentido que acababan en la habitación de uno de los dos y en el insomnio de los otros tres.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hyoga al ver que Seiya no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Por qué el tuyo es más grande? – preguntó el morocho con notable envidia.

-¡No es más grande! – renegó Hyoga quitando su regalo de las manos de Seiya – a todos nos dio, deja de molestar.

-Seiya tiene razón, Hyoga – observó Shiryu.

Hyoga miró entonces los chocolates de sus amigos y el suyo, sólo para comprobar que lo que decían era cierto. Agarró su chocolate y sin decir nada más salió de ahí soportando la mirada inquisidora de Ikki sobre su nuca.

Hyoga sintió que él no tenía la culpa de que Shun le hiciera un regalo más grande, él no lo había pedido y de hecho, no tenía nada que ver con el caballero de Andrómeda.

Shun llevaba todo el día como loco en el restaurante. Muchas parejas entraban y salían, había arreglos de flores, besos, abrazos, palabras de amor. Shun se estaba volviendo loco de ver tantos globos en forma de corazón, adornar los platos con caramelo de fresa en forma de corazón y espolvorear un corazón de azúcar sobre los pasteles de chocolate. Pero su locura no se debía a la cursilería excesiva del día, sino al hecho de que él deseaba ser el cliente, ser él quien recibía las flores o los globos, la canción dedicada, el pastel en forma de corazón. Sin embargo, era un sueño; jamás estaría al lado de Hyoga, sencillamente porque el ruso no estaba interesado en él; de hecho, parecía no estaba interesado en nada ni en nadie más que en el cine. Además, que parecía que su amistad tenía un quiebre, ya fuera por el trabajo de Shun o porque Hyoga estaba ocupado viendo alguna película encerrado en su habitación o en el cine, ya no coincidían. Sin contar con que Hyoga nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras, ahora menos, sólo se limitaba a decir que sufría de Bovarismo y que la película había sido genial, o no. Al haber perdido los mismos intereses parecía que la brecha entre Shun y Hyoga se hacía cada vez más grande y desde más de un par de semanas, sus encuentros se limitaban a sonrisas, un "¿cómo te fue?" y "buenas noches".

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Ikki y Seiya aparecieron por el restaurante. Shun adivinó, por la expresión de su hermano, que Seiya lo había amenazado para salir. Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, según Ikki para no pasar vergüenzas al lado de Seiya, aunque Shun fácilmente adivinó que era porque al menos un par de besos se querían dar. El peliverde les tomó el pedido y en poco tiempo regresó con café para Ikki y soda italiana de kiwi para Seiya.

-¿No te has aburrido, Shun? – preguntó Seiya mirando a su amigo.

-Estoy cansado, pero no aburrido, realmente no te da tiempo de eso – dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué el chocolate de Hyoga era más grande? – interrogó después Seiya con tono amenazante pero al mismo tiempo pícaro.

Shun se ruborizó por completo y carraspeó un poco antes de contestar.

-¿Eh… era más grande? – respondió despistadamente – no me di cuenta.

Acto seguido desapareció con el pretexto del trabajo e Ikki estuvo por matar a su mentecato novio imprudente por semejantes preguntas obvias, igual no se quedó con las ganas de patearlos y negarle un par de besos. Seiya se quejó sin obtener una respuesta de Ikki. Los dos chicos no estuvieron ahí más de una hora, y antes de irse, Seiya volvió a insistir en el tamaño de los chocolates, Ikki, entonces sacó arrastrando al moreno de ahí. Shun se sintió más relajado en cuanto se fueron, no imaginó que Seiya fuera a insistir tanto.

Después de dos horas, Shun observó el reloj, una hora más y su turno terminaría sin importar si había o no gente. Entonces, podría regresar a casa y tomar un baño relajante que ese día realmente lo necesitaba.

El tintineo de la puerta le hizo volver la vista para ver a su nuevo cliente y se quedó helado al ver a Hyoga enfundado en una gabardina negra y una bufanda azul celeste al cuello. Uno de los meseros, amigo de Shun, se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-¡Corre, yo te cubro! – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Shun no lo dudó ni un segundo y fue rápidamente con Hyoga. Le sonrió tímidamente y Hyoga regresó el gesto muy a su enigmático estilo.

-¡Hola, Hyoga! ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Shun con la diplomacia que le exigía su trabajo.

-Sí, Shun… dame la mesa más escondida que tengas, pero de donde pueda ver el lugar – pidió Hyoga sacudiendo un poco su cabello.

Shun asintió y lo llevó a la mesa deseada que por suerte estaba vacía. El chico se sentía nervioso, Hyoga esperaba a alguien y seguro pasaría lo que faltaba de la velada con esa persona. Era obvio que las idas al cine no eran solitarias. Shun dejó la carta a Hyoga y fue a atender otra mesa.

De reojo, miraba lo que hacía Hyoga, al parecer leía una revista de cine aún sin pedir nada. Sin duda, Hyoga esperaba a esa persona para hacer el pedido y Shun iba a sufrir llevando el pastel de chocolate adornado con cerezas y azúcar a la mesa de Hyoga; un pastel que no sería para él y que no compartiría con su amigo ruso ni en mil años. Nuevamente el tintineo de la puerta se escuchó, Shun levantó la vista para ver al cliente, una jovencita de cabello negro muy largo que buscó por todo el local hasta posar su vista en la mesa del fondo; Shun también miró hacia esa dirección y descubrió a Hyoga mirando fijamente a la chica. Shun tragó grueso y todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. La chica se acercó a la mesa con pasos ligeros y rápidos, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la mesa donde estaba Hyoga, unos brazos amorosos la atraparon en un abrazo. Hyoga bajó la vista sin más y Shun tuvo que volver a tomar la orden que el cliente le dictaba.

-Toma un café, Hyoga – dijo Shun después de un rato sintiéndose enfadado con la persona que tenía esperando a Hyoga de esa forma.

-Pero no…

-Es a mi cuenta, no te preocupes – respondió el peliverde sonriéndole – así la espera resulta menos pesada, ¿no?

Hyoga negó un poco con la cabeza y agradeció el café antes de darle un sorbo y seguir con su revista. Shun se despidió de él.

-Lleva media hora ahí – observó el cajero que también conocía lo que Shun sentía por Hyoga.

-Ya me di cuenta – respondió Shun mientras esperaba la cuenta de la mesa cinco.

-¿Lo habrán dejado plantado? – preguntó el cajero con curiosidad – no sabes si tu amorcito está enamorado de alguien.

-¡Cállate! – regañó Shun – es mi amigo… y no, no sé si está enamorado, realmente hace mucho que no hablamos. ¡Vamos, dame esa cuenta ya!

Shun terminó su turno y se quitó el delantal, después agradeció a todos su trabajo y fue directo a la mesa de Hyoga.

-Hyoga, me voy a casa – le dijo tímidamente parándose a su lado.

-¿Ha terminado tu turno? – preguntó Hyoga mirando fijamente a Shun.

-Sí… esto… lamento que tu… amiga… no haya llegado. Fue muy cruel sin duda – dijo Shun suavemente – ¿vamos a casa?

Hyoga negó con la cabeza, Shun tomó eso como una negativa y se giró para salir de una buena vez de ahí, pero una fuerte mano lo sujeto por la muñeca.

-¿Has terminado? – el rubio insistió suavemente apretando un poco más la muñeca de Shun, el peliverde asintió rápidamente – entonces, ¿ya puedo estar con la persona por la que he esperado todo el día? – preguntó regalándole a Shun una de sus sonrisas más encantadoramente sinceras.

CHIBI-STAR**

13-Feb-08


End file.
